Godzilla (Trendmasters Toy Line)
Back in the '90s, Trendmasters was the major source for Godzilla toy collectors. Aside from their Classic Godzilla line, they released one for the 1998 Godzilla movie and even had a brief Gamera toy line. Many of their Classic Godzilla figures had multiple variations ranging from packaging differences to color and whether they made sounds or not. The two main lines for the Classic Godzilla series were "King of the Monsters" and "Godzilla Wars". There was going to be another line called "Godzilla Doom Island", but that only saw minor release through Trendmasters' online store. King of the Monsters The first main line of Trendmasters' Classic Godzilla figures. They were released in 1994 in various retail stores. There were multiple releases of certain Godzilla characters like Godzilla, Rodan, King Ghidorah, and Mothra in different size ranges. 6-Inch Figures The 6-inch figures either had sound or no sounds at all included with the figures. Included with them are collector cards. The Kmart exclusives come with tiny army men and a tank, but left out the collector card while the regular sound versions come with both the army men, tank, and a collector card. Despite the size classification being six inches, some of the toys range from 5-6 inches. The 6-inch figures are: *Godzilla (versions: glowing eyes; with sound; Kmart exclusive with sound) *Godzilla (Supercharged) (versions: glowing eyes; with sound) *King Ghidorah (versions: no sound; with sound; Kmart exclusive with sound) *Mothra (versions: no sound; with sound, Kmart exclusive with sound) *Mechagodzilla (versions: no sound; with sound; Kmart exclusive with sound) *Rodan (versions: no sound; with sound; Kmart exclusive with sound) *Biollante (versions: with sound; no sound) *Mecha-King Ghidorah (versions: no sound; with sound; Kmart exclusive with sound) *Battra (versions: with sound; no sound) *Gigan (versions: no sound; with sound) 111179234608.jpg|Godzilla (glowing eyes version) trendmaster-6figurewsnd-kotmpack2.JPG|Godzilla (Sound version) trendmaster-6figurewsnd-kotmkmart.JPG|Godzilla (Kmart exclusive with sound) trendmaster-6figurewsnd-scgsd.JPG|Godzilla (Supercharged) trendmastersFigureBlueGhid6.jpg|King Ghidorah (no sound) Ghidorah-Playset-Front.jpg|King Ghidorah (Kmart exclusive with sound) trendmaster-6figurewsnd-kotmwosndpack.JPG|Mothra (no sound) MothraKmartExclusiveTrendmasters.jpg|Mothra (Kmart exclusive with sound) trendmastersFigureBlueMG6.jpg|Mechagodzilla trendmaster-6figurewsnd-rodan.JPG|Rodan (with sound) trendmaster-6figurewsnd-biol.JPG|Biollante (with sound) trendmaster-6figurewsnd-mkg.JPG|Mecha-King Ghidorah (no sound) Trendmaster-6figurewsnd-battra.JPG|Battra (with sound) trendmaster-6figurewsnd-gigansd.JPG|Gigan (no sound) 10-Inch Figures All of the 10-inch figures have electronics in them, as well as motion-sensors that allow the monster to roar whenever their sensors detect movement. Unlike the 6-inch figures, these did not come with collector cards. The sizes of these figures range from 8-10 inches. The 10-inch figures are: *Godzilla *Godzilla (Supercharged) *King Ghidorah *Mothra *Mechagodzilla (versions: regular; JC Penny exclusive that included the Garuda) *Rodan *Mecha-King Ghidorah godzilla_trendmasters2.jpg|Godzilla trendmaster-10inch-scg.JPG|Godzilla (Supercharged) Ghidorah1-Giant.jpg|King Ghidorah trendmaster-10inch-mothra.JPG|Mothra trendmaster-10inch-mgfin.JPG|Mechagodzilla (Regular) trendmastersFigureMGJCPen.jpg|Mechagodzilla (JC Penny exclusive) trendmaster-10inch-rodan.JPG|Rodan trendmaster-10inch-mkgfr.JPG|Mecha-King Ghidorah Bendables Just as the name implies, these figures' limbs are able to bend with ease, allowing collectors and children alike to pose them in a variety of different ways. Like the 6-inch figures, collectible cards are included with every toy. The figures are 4 inches tall. The Bendable figures are: *Godzilla (versions: green-colored; aqua blue-colored) *King Ghidorah (versions: gold-colored; dull gold-colored) *Mothra *Mechagodzilla *Rodan trendmaster-bendable-g.JPG|Godzilla (green version) trendmaster-bendable-g3loos.JPG|Godzilla (aqua blue version) trendmaster-bendable-ghid.JPG|King Ghidorah Mothra-Bendable-Front.jpg|Mothra trendmaster-bendable-mgloos.JPG|Mechagodzilla trendmaster-bendable-rodanloos2.JPG|Rodan Hatchlings These little toys come with eggs that they could fit inside so that children or collectors can re-enact the monsters "hatching" out of their eggs. These toys are only 2 inches tall. Included with the figures are collectible trading cards. The Hatchling figures are: *Godzilla (versions: regular; crooked neck) *King Ghidorah *Mothra *Mechagodzilla *Rodan Godzilla-Hatchling-Front.jpg|Godzilla (regular version) trendmaster-hatchmicro-crookg.JPG|Godzilla (crooked neck version) trendmaster-hatchmicro-ghid.JPG|King Ghidorah trendmaster-hatchling-walmart.JPG|Mothra MechaGodzilla-Hatchling-Front.jpg|Mechagodzilla 96677521-260x260-0-0_Trendmasters+Godzilla+King+of+the+Monsters+Rodan+H.jpg|Rodan Walkers Battery-powered toys that allow the figures to move around, roar, and do attack motions. These figures stand 11-12 inches tall. The two Walker figures are: *Godzilla *King Ghidorah trendmaster-walkers-g.JPG|Godzilla trendmaster-walkers-ghid.JPG|King Ghidorah Godzilla Force Sort of a precursor to the 1998 Godzilla toyline's human figures, Trendmasters made human figures, and the Garuda, that were part of a group called Godzilla Force (possibly because in the movies made at the time G-Force was fighting Godzilla). The figures come with battle armor, weapons, a Godzilla Force badge, and a collectible trading card. The Garuda toy came with its own little pilot figure. These toys are only 4 inches tall and the Garuda is 4 inches long. Figures that are a part of G-Force include: *David Easton *Peter Richards *Margaret O'Brien *Michael Van Horn *Garuda DavidEaston-Front.jpg|David Easton trendmaster-gforce-petrichapck.JPG|Peter Richards MargaretObrien-Front.jpg|Margaret O'Brien MichaelVanHorn-Front.jpg|Michael Van Horn GarudaFlyingShip-Front.jpg|Garuda Figure Sets Figures sets are basically 4 inch Godzilla figures packaged together with various other monsters. Like many other Trendmaster products, they come with collectible trading cards. The figure sets are: *Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (versions: regular; Toys'R'Us exclusive) *Godzilla vs. Mothra (versions: regular; Toys'R'Us exclusive) *Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (versions: regular; Toys'R'Us exclusive) *Godzilla vs. Rodan (versions: regular; Toys'R'Us exclusive) *Godzilla vs. Mecha-King Ghidorah (versions: regular; smooth wing MKG; Toys'R'Us exclusive) *JC Penny 3-Pack (includes Godzilla, Rodan, and King Ghidorah) *King of the Monsters 40th Anniversary Set (includes Godzilla, Mechagodzilla, Rodan, King Ghidorah, Battra, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Gigan, Mothra, and Biollante) *Thundering Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (Toy Liquidators exclusive) *Battling Godzilla vs. Mecha-King Ghidorah (Toy Liquidators exclusive) *Supercharged Nuclear Godzilla vs. Battra (Toy Liquidators exclusive) *Supercharged Raging Godzilla vs. Gigan (Toy Liquidators exclusive) *Supercharged Thundering Godzilla vs. Biollante (Toy Liquidators exclusive) GodzillaGhidorah-Collectible-Front.jpg|Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah $T2eC16h,!)!E9s2fD)OnBRqgz7IdBQ~~60_12.jpg|Godzilla vs. Mothra trendmaster-vrspacks-kotmgvrsmg.JPG|Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla trendmaster-vrspacks-kotmrodvg.JPG|Godzilla vs. Rodan trendmaster-vrspacks-kotmrsmoothmkgvrsg.JPG|Godzilla vs. Mecha-King Ghidorah trendmaster-4figure-jcpenney.JPG|JC Penny 3-Pack Trendmaster-annivsets-kotm40.jpg|King of the Monsters 40th Anniversary Set trendmaster-vrspacks-thgvrsmg.JPG|Thundering Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (TL exclusive) trendmaster-vrspacks-tyliqbatgvrsmkg.JPG|Battling Godzilla vs. Mecha-King Ghidorah (TL exclusive) trendmaster-vrspacks-tyliqbattra.JPG|Supercharged Nuclear Godzilla vs. Battra (TL exclusive) tmgig78.JPG|Supercharged Raging Godzilla vs. Gigan (TL exclusive) trendmaster-vrspack-biovgodzkotm.JPG|Supercharged Thundering Godzilla vs. Biollante (TL exclusive) Micro Playsets Playsets of cities with tiny Godzilla figures and pieces for children and collectors alike to have tiny monster fights in cities. When folded up, the playset becomes Godzilla's head. Collectible trading cards are included in each set. Playsets included: *Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah in San Francisco (versions: regular Godzilla head; Supercharged Godzilla head) *Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla in Los Angeles (versions: regular Godzilla head; Supercharged Godzilla head) *Godzilla vs. Rodan in New York (versions: regular Godzilla head; Supercharged Godzilla head) Ghidorah-SF photo.JPG|Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah in San Fransico trendmaster-headset-gvmgopen.JPG|Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla in Los Angeles Rodan-NY photo.JPG|Godzilla vs. Rodan in New York Wind-Ups As the name implies, these toys walk, move their limbs, and open their mouths when the wind-up dial on their side was wound up. These figures were 3 inches tall and came with collectible trading cards. Wind-up figures are: *Godzilla *Mechagodzilla *Mecha-King Ghidorah trendmaster-windup-gls.JPG|Godzilla trendmaster-windup-mgls.JPG|Mechagodzilla trendmaster-windup-mkgls.JPG|Mecha-King Ghidorah Miscellaneous Trendmasters released many Godzilla products during the King of the Monsters toyline run, ranging from piggy banks, drinking straws, growing Godzilla figures, and pop-up toys. These are items that just don't fit in with the other categories of the line *Godzilla Monster Bank *Godzilla Monster Fun Straw *Godzilla Key Ring Bendable Figure *Growing Godzilla (versions: New York; San Francisco; Tokyo) *Godzilla Pop-Up *Mechagodzilla Pop-Up *Rodan Pop-Up *Godzilla Attacks New York Giant Playset (includes Mecha-King Ghidorah) *Godzilla Attacks New York Missile Blaster Set (JC Penny exclusive) trendmaster-bank-ls.JPG|Godzilla Monster Bank trendmaster-straw-g.JPG|Godzilla Monster Fun Straw trendmaster-key-figloos.JPG|Godzilla Key Ring Bendable Figure trendmaster-grow-nyfr.JPG|Growing Godzilla (New York version) trendmaster-grow-sffr.JPG|Growing Godzilla (San Francisco version) trendmaster-grow-tokfr.JPG|Growing Godzilla (Tokyo version) trendmaster-popup-gls.JPG|Godzilla Pop-up trendmaster-popup-mgls.JPG|Mechagodzilla Pop-up trendmaster-popup-rodls.JPG|Rodan Pop-up GodzillaNewYork-Playset-Front.jpg|Godzilla Attacks New York Giant Playset trendmaster-blaster-jcpennylbl.JPG|Godzilla Attacks New York Missile Blaster Set Category:Companies Category:Toy Lines